


Wanting

by TsundereLizard



Series: Fated Pairs [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hehehe XD, Infidelity, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, fated pairs, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri let their desires act for them.





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> I, TsundereLizard a.k.a Vinva, a.k.a OtakuRevolution has attempted to write a sex scene.
> 
> I hope it wasn't bad the last time I attempted to write a sex scene.

Yuuri finds himself kissing Viktor, in his room nonetheless. He was doing his cleaning duties in Viktor’s and now Mila’s room when the alpha gave him this heated gaze. He tried to ignore it, he really did but Viktor took his wrist, his other hand holding his head and in a blink of eye, they were already kissing.

Viktor trapped him against the closet, his kisses were persistent. He tries to push him away but he pressed closer, one knee pressing on his crotch. Yuuri tries to bit him off but Viktor sensing this brought his hand up and inserted his thumb inside the beta’s mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, both of them not letting their guard down. Viktor then wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist and guided him to his bed with a little resistance from Yuuri.

Viktor dropped him on the bed, his body slightly bounced as he let out a yelp. Viktor starts to unbutton his vest and undo his tie, “Run… if you truly don’t want this,” he says. Yuuri stayed, frozen. His tells his body to move but it didn’t. The idea of rejecting this man who already suffered from his heart getting broken was just too cruel. Maybe the other reason is because he loves this man so damn much.

Viktor’s upper body was already naked and climbed at bed, hovering over Yuuri.

_Just like their first time._

Viktor leans his head to Yuuri’s for another round of kissing. Viktor starts to unbutton his shirt and once the chest was exposed, he starts to explore his skin, thumbs occasionally touching his nipples. Yuuri let out a moan. The alpha’s hands starts to trail down to the hem of his pants, tugging it. Yuuri lift his hips to help him to remove it, his legs kicking the garment off. His hands start to wander on the beta’s thighs, to the inside and to the back and tries to fit his body between Yuuri’s thighs. He sits up to look what he has done.

“Look how undone you’ve become,” he softly chuckles.

Yuuri didn’t meet his eyes, to embarrassed and guilty from what is happening. Viktor proceeded to his neck, kissing, nibbling and licking it, a hickey starts to form. This intimate act made Yuuri let out another set of moans. He gasped when he felt a hand touching his manhood, “Viktor…” The sound spurred Viktor more. He wrapped his hand around his sex and starts to move it, up then down. He repeated the action for a while then his finger rubbed the tip. Yuuri trembles hips shaking. Then his hand traveled a bit lower, the same finger now touches his entrance, “Viktor…” he whimpers. Viktor fingers only rubbed around his rim.

Viktor brought his hand to Yuuri’s mouth, “Lick them and make it wet. We don’t have any lubrication,” he commanded. Viktor didn’t need any lubrication, after all, he was supposed to have sex with Mila, a female omega who can release slick when aroused. Yuuri opens his mouth and let his fingers in. He starts to lick at each digit then suck them. He went on for a while when Viktor retracted his fingers out. He went for Yuuri’s entrance.

He rubbed the rim and starts to insert the tip, slowly as not to hurt Yuuri, soon then the first knuckle finally made it in. Viktor looks up to Yuuri who hisses at the stretch, “Tell me if it hurts… I’ll stop,” he says. Yuuri didn’t said anything, his teeth gritted, trying to endure it. He reached for the pillows and gently lifts the beta’s hips and put them there. Yuuri was puzzled for a while and look at Viktor, whose head was descending to the inner of his legs. He yelped when he felt something a bit rough and wet touching his entrance, “Viktor…?!” it finally registers to him that it was Viktor’s tongue, prodding at the entrance, trying to join the finger that was already at its second knuckle.

“Ah…!” He moaned, jerking his hip up, precum already spilling, “Viktor!” he can only say his name. It was just foreplay but he’s already losing his mind. When Viktor thinks he loosened enough for another one, he proceeded to put a second finger. He wriggles his fingers together with his tongue, eating him up.

“Viktor…” he pants.

He lifts his head up, the fingers still in there, trying to lose a bit of tightness and drew them out. He sits up and unbuttons his pants, tugging it down until his hard member was free. He crawled over Yuuri until he was straddling his face. Yuuri knows what Viktor wants and opened his mouth and let the pulsing manhood of Viktor enter his mouth. He starts to bob his head, his hands wrapping at the base, a part his mouth can’t reach.

Viktor gently pushes his head away and went back between Yuuri’s legs. Viktor held his sex and positioned it to Yuuri’s entrance, slowly pushing it until he bottomed out. Both males sighed.  Viktor stilled, waiting for Yuuri to get used to it.

“Go on… I’m fine,” he said between his gasping breathes.

“Yuuri…”

“Viktor…”

Viktor pulls out but not completely and went back in. It starts slow at first then finally at moderate pace. They won’t get fast, they don’t want to. They want to savor the moment they have for now.

 _This’ll be the last_ , Yuuri thinks.

“I love you,” Viktor says, Yuuri can only cry, unable to utter the words even if he wants to.

-=-=-

The two were curled up, Viktor spooning Yuuri, his sex still lodges inside him.

“You smell really nice,” Viktor smiles on the crook of Yuuri’s neck, smelling him deeply, “What soap did you use?” he asks. Yuuri stayed quiet. He shuffles away, Viktor’s flaccid member slips out, “I need to go back,” he says. He left the bed, the semen drips out to his leg. He ignored it as he looked for his clothing.

When Yuuri was finally dressed up, he left the room. The door shutting with a click.

Viktor cries.

-=-=-

“Hello, Miss Mari,” Mila greeted Mari who was carrying a pile of bed sheets, “Lady Mila!” she gasped and tries to bow, “What can I do for you?”

“Can you prepare for a guest room for me?”

“Why? Is there something wrong with you and Viktor?” She couldn’t help it but be curious.

“A little, yes. I can’t still wrap my head around it that I and Viktor are married… I always see him as a friend and a brother. No matter how you tilt the world, I can’t see him as my husband. Love could be learned but that only happens to a few people who can accept their fate… I can’t…” She says sadly.

“After all I’m in love with a florist.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was so bold because I wrote the first half part at school (I was bored) where some foreplays were. I hope nobody accidentally read it XD
> 
> Also, if you wonder why I didn't wrote D*cks or c*cks instead because it is not my style and also the fact we are in Victorian Era, I don't think noblemen uses these words. Also (for me okay), those words sounded explicit and dirty (they are indeed dirty in a way) that it kind ruins the mood for a vanilla/fluff sex... although if you suggest what I could use then please tell me.
> 
> Also, I didn't clarify during the story but Viktor didn't knotted Yuuri (I have my kinks so why not write them out).
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Thank you for reading.  
> Btw, I dropped a hint for the upcoming installments and the florist is Sara/Sala (which is it???) so cheers to Mila/Sara shippers XD. Aaaand Mobile Data sucks. Something happened 3 days ago and I can't use the internet but my butt was itchy to post the story so I had to find my ways. But I'm fine now.


End file.
